The decline and fall of the Kane empire
by isdonisgood
Summary: Five people who didn't kill Lilly Kane... But could have.


Fic: The Decline and Fall of the Kane Empire

Author: isdon_isgood9

Characters/Pairing: Logan, Weevil, Duncan, Madison and Cassidy

Rating: R (Mild sexual references)

Summary: Five people who didn't kill Lilly Kane... But could have.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Veronica Mars. I don't really own a lot anything

Authors note: This is written for round ten's by the numbers challenge at vmfic_gameon. The marvellous annie_oakly left the prompt of five people who didn't kill Lilly Kane but could have and well this kind of came running out. Now I've got to say that this is a little darker than what I usually write, and it kind of creeps me out that I could write something like this but I did. Thanks to the wonderful, kind, brilliant metchick01 who beta'd this for me, words don't express how grateful I am when some beta's a piece of my writing and doesn't send it back saying that there is no hope for it, cause I suck.

Anyway, enough rambling, Enjoy!

1.

He still couldn't believe her nerve. To call him out like that, to declare in front of the occupants of Neptune High was wrong. She was twice the slut he was and she showed it willingly to everyone she met. He, on the other hand, was loyal to her when they were together except for that one time where he had kissed Yolanda. It had been one time and it was enough to nail him to a cross and drag him across the quad in a show of judgment and heartache. If he could go back he'd ensure that the leash he seemed to be on wasn't so tight and the nails didn't still kill his hands.

Seeing her there, washing cars in her short shirt and shorts, just made him madder. He had cheated once and it was as if he had committed a federal crime, but she could walk around in the tiniest clothing she owned and prance in front of lust filled men, most of which she would be doing some kind of sexual act with, but was never crucified for. It made him mad. So mad that his eyes seemed to be whiting out and he could feel the anger seeping through every part of his soul. It seemed to blind him to anything else and the tequila he was downing didn't seem to be helping much since he couldn't seem to remember any of the good times they had shared, even though they were far and few between, they had been there but the bad times always seemed to over shadow them. Their constant break ups, the bitching and fighting all over school didn't help the matter. For some reason Lilly Kane always made it known that Logan Echolls was hers and hers alone but when it came to her being his that concept didn't seem to exist.

It didn't seem fair or right that the 'Property of Lilly Kane' tattoo seemed to be in permanent ink but the 'Property of Logan Echolls' tattoo seemed to be in a washable, always removable ink. It was unfair, unjust and made him wanted to ring that pretty little neck of hers. If he wasn't so smashed he might have actually considered doing this but instead that he just wished her death to come.

Several hours later Veronica called asking him to come home 'cause she had bad news she need to tell him in person. He got his wish but now he didn't want it anymore.

2.

He still couldn't believe he had become that desperate that he was sitting outside the Kane residence but he just couldn't help feeling the way he did. Like Lilly Kane had ripped his heart from his chest and proceeded to stomp all over it and if he had the courage then he would probably try and win her back... But at the moment he felt like that was an impossible feat and his heart couldn't take being crushed again. Sitting back he watched through the window as Lilly pulled off her shirt, not noticing that he was there. Weevil sighed as he realized she was wearing his favorite bra, the one she had worn the night before she dumped him when he had tied her to his bed and ripped it from her body with his teeth, all the while she was screaming in ecstasy.

Sighing he turned away for a moment. He never understood why he thought that Lilly would want someone like him. He had no prospects, no money and was bound to end up in jail at least once in his adult life. Was that really the kind of life he wanted to give her? Given the choice he wouldn't pick this life for anyone, least of all a rich princess who, for some reason, he couldn't believe that he loved. If he had his way he would march into that house and either force her to take him back or murder her so no one else would be able to have the pleasure that her body could provide. No matter how much he wished he could though for some reason he couldn't and as he started up his motorcycle again he couldn't believe that this was what his life had become. He was the creepy stalker, wishing to kill his love so that he was the only one that could have her. No matter how much he wished it was true, he still couldn't believe that this is what his life had become.

Several hours later, when he saw Lilly's murder on the evening news, he sighed and knew that now there was no hope in him getting over this girl any time soon.

3.

Coming in to his home, he was tried. Soccer practice and ignoring Veronica had taken a lot out of him. It seemed unfair that he had to give Veronica up but Lilly was right, it was the only way to protect her from the pain in their world. He still couldn't help but feel the tiniest piece of resentment towards her. Lilly was the one who said that they could keep it a secret. He had wanted to tell her, so they could get a paternity test and he could get her back. It was simple but Lilly had convinced him that they shouldn't tell, that there was a very good chance that she could be their sister and the feelings that he had would be considered incest. It didn't feel like the right thing but the argument made sense, or maybe he had finally lost the ability to argue against his sister. She was such a powerful force that even he felt it easier to bow down to her will than to take her on.

Dropping his sneakers in the hallway he imagined how the fight would go. He would yell, she would scream and something inside him would most likely snap. His epilepsy would take over and she would be dead or worse she would never speak to him again. He couldn't risk that, either scenario, so at all times he'd keep his cool, never causing any kind of conflict so that the equilibrium would remain between him and Lilly. She would be wild and he would be tame, she would be adventurous and he would live in a rut, but he could live with that. As long as she always lived beside him, in his life somehow, whether she would be putting them in danger or being somewhere on the other side of the world but as long as she was alive his life would have some form of meaning.

Walking out to the yard, where he knew she would be, Duncan took a moment to survey the scene before his mind seemed to take it in, realizing that it was his sister's body that wasn't moving, that was bleeding across the pools concrete. Slowly he felt his mind retreat as the epilepsy took over and the thing inside him snapped in a way he never would have imagined.

4.

Sitting, tanning, by the pool she raised the glass of lemonade that the no named maid had brought her and she contemplated all the ways in which she could destroy Lilly Kane and take her queen bee crown. She could never understand how she came in second best. Lilly was a cheap, dirty slut and the world knew it. Even her devoted boyfriend knew it but still when she called, they ran, when she said jump they asked how high, and when she said forget they said forget what. That was what she wanted, what she craved, but Lilly Kane would be sitting at the uninhabited loser table, that stood across from the 09er table, a symbol of power and decadence, reserved solely for those who once walked among the 09ers but had now been exiled, so they could always watch what they would be doing and never participate. It was the ultimate punishment and it seemed only fit for Lilly when she got destroyed.

Turning over Madison thought of how the only other fit punishment would be death for Lilly Kane, at the height of her life, and then it would be her sad but legitimate duty to take over the reins. That would just be a life she could see happening. It would have to be the perfect murder though, planned and precise so that there was no evidence that she could be the one who committed the crime. She would then sit at the funeral in tears, pretending that they were closer than what they were, and then wait the appropriate amount of time before making her play for the queen bee title. It would be perfect. She may have to get with Logan or Duncan or both but that didn't bother her, they were better than Dick and would only be a little bit of sacrifice on her part, after all who wouldn't want Logan. Duncan would just be duty, a step to make sure this whole game ended in her favor. When she took over she would cut Veronica loose, and maybe even Dick, before decreeing her new law and making the subjects of the school bend to her will. Then she would finally feel at home, like she had a place in the world.

Watching the news with her parents she couldn't help but smile when she saw the headlines tell her about the Lilly's tragic death. She had gotten the first part of her dream and she couldn't wait to make the second part a reality.

5.

He still couldn't believe that she had the nerve to go through his private files and what was worse than her seeing what there was she also had the nerve to try and bring up the content with him. While they were at school! Luckily he had covered quickly, laughing at the ability for anyone to think it was possible, while shooting unseen death glares at Lilly. He had to stop her before she blabbed to some people about Woody. He couldn't have that, his dirty secret posted for the world to see. Now he needed a plan to keep her mouth permanently shut.

He could kill her. Have a party at Neptune Grand and lure her to the roof, force her to walk the plank. It would be an easy feat, all he'd have to do was dangle a hot guy off the roof and away she would go. If that didn't work he would just have point his father's gun at her. That would make her walk and wouldn't lead back to him. It was the perfect plan and it would keep everything quiet. He would be happy, his ugly past would be hidden and Lilly would be silenced forever. He liked that plan. It was a plan he could work with and he could live with the guilt of having killed another human. He could go one step further and make sure that the blame never pointed at him. He could make sure that the PCHers were there. Everyone but Logan and Veronica were clueless about their relationship or the fact they were having sex, who really knew when it came to Lilly Kane.

Heading down stairs to get his computer and finalize his plans he stopped when he saw the news. Lilly Kane had been murdered and now he didn't have to do a thing to keep her dirty, whoring mouth shut.


End file.
